


Meeting the Friends

by JadeSunrose15



Series: Kiera's Adventures Everywhere [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Canon Divergence, Demisexual Hermione, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kinda vague smut, Literal Sleeping Together, Obvious Girlfriends, Open-ended subplot, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Time Turner Magic, because why not, but the somebody knows what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSunrose15/pseuds/JadeSunrose15
Summary: Hermione is taking her girlfriend, Kirea, to finally meet her friends. How will they react?





	Meeting the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fix on this site, so I am open to ideas and construction criticism. Enjoy!

_Fiery hues of red, orange, yellow consumed my vision, trapping me from reaching the beyond. I stumbled about on burning limbs, screams lost behind flames echoing around me. My stinging eyes snapped shut in attempt to fend off the unbearable pounding in my head. Blindly, I grappled for my wand, hoping desperately for my suffering to end. Suddenly, the earth quaked beneath my bare, blood stained feet, crumbling away and sending me crashing into darkness._

~*~*~

“Kirea Almirez! Get up! Get up! Breakfast!” Hermione voice rang loud, startling my frightened mind from a night terror. Her jostling had unwoven the laces holding my night shirt together, making me appear even sloppier with my wild hair falling messily around my face.

“Ugh… Mione! It’s too early,” I moaned, clinging a pillow to my beating heart. Nowadays, all it took to calm me was her presence. Her hands felt soft and warm against the tan, freckled skin of my arm, rubbing small circles into the stiff muscles there. The light hit her eyes just right, her cheeks aglow, and her slightly frizzy brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. _Perfect_.

“The day after tomorrow is the Cup! We need to pack and shower and go to- Mmph!” Mione’s scolding was cut short by my lips on hers, drawing her into my arms and onto our bed. God, she was wearing cherry chapstick that day. “Ew! Morning breath,” Mione mumbled, nose scrunching up and fingers twitching in their place on my sides. I simply chuckled, giving her a hug and a quick peck on a blushing cheek.

“I’ll be down in a few to bother you!” I sang as I untangled myself from her and the sheets, leaving her with a wink. I didn't even have to look to know she was trying to hide her deepening blush.

By the time the water was hot, the mirror had already fogged up, small droplets running down its surface in a race to the bottom. I wiped a hand across the wet glass, water collecting between my slender fingers and sliding to my wrist. Bright, gray eyes stared at me, piercing in nature. I snorted at my disheveled appearance, my long, dark locks sticking out in all directions and shirt basically halfway down my chest. Grumbling, I slipped off my clothes and stepped under the hot spray in the shower.

~*~*~

Mr. and Mrs. Granger greeted me warmly, hugs and the pleasant smell of eggs filling the kitchen. Together we all sat around the table to have breakfast, a tradition since I began staying with the Grangers. Mione and I sat next to each other and opposite the adults, discreetly intertwining our fingers beneath the patterned tablecloth.

“Which house were you in again, Rea? Was it the lion or the raven?” Mr. Granger asked for what had to be the billionth time.

“Actually, I'm in Slytherin, the snake one.”

“And they say all Slytherins are bad. Ha! You don't have a single mean bone in your skinny little body!” Mrs. Granger laughed along with her husband. “Now, finish up. You've both got packing to do.” We both nodded, keeping our grins at bay.

Scurrying upstairs, we locked the door and burst into a fit of high-pitched witch cackles. I’d been living with Hermione’s family since the beginning of summer, yet nobody noticed anything unusual. Cuddling close during movies? Totally normal, just good friends. Curling into each other to sleep? Must be a comfort thing. Holding hands? Ordinary teenage girl behavior. Mione’s oblivious parents were a true blessing.

Eventually, we got to work collecting our things. It took us all day to fold everything into our trunks because we kept distracting one another with little trinkets and books. The sun had set long before we finally finished.

“Merlin, I wish we could use magic over the summer,” I groaned, flopping onto the bed and making a mess of the blue sheets. Mione joined me, grasping my hand and giggling quietly.

“So you can mess about? I think not,” she teased gently, pressing kisses to my knuckles. We'd changed into shorts, her’s accompanied by an oversized tee while I donned a loose orange tank top. Yawning, I tugged her close, slinging an arm across her waist and resting my head on a fluffy pillow. In no time, she was soundly sleeping, but I lay awake and wondered what horrors would come to me tonight. Reserved to my fate, I closed my eyes.

Little did I know, my dreams were just the beginning.

~*~*~

Midnight came too soon, dragging me from my not-so-sweet slumber via a blaring alarm. Mione grumbled something into my hair, which I took as a sign to stop the noise. I decided that I didn't need anymore sleep for once, shifting off the bed. Or trying to. Before I could even get both legs onto the floor, Mione pulled me back.

"Oh? Could it be? Is the one and only Hermione Jean Granger sleeping in?" She pinched my side to retaliate, crushing me even closer to her warmth. "Sorry, love. We really do need to get out of bed, so up and at 'em."

"Are all Americans this horrid or is it just you?" I snickered, clutching her arms and shoving both of us onto the plush carpet. Mione's pained yelp and glare didn't shift the grin from my face.

"Just me!" I tugged her toward the bathroom to get ready. The Weasleys were due to pick us up in 30 minutes; they'd said something about surprising the boys. Honestly, I was a surprise as is; none of the Weasleys had met me before, and Mione only told them she'd be bringing a friend.

We didn't bother to change out of our pajamas, slipping robes over ourselves for cover. Brushing my teeth and hair proved to be quite the challenge with a lethargic Mione occupying me. She was insufferable when sleepy, constantly stealing kisses and refusing to do much besides hug my hips.

"Come on! Move your cute little tush before I decide you don't need kisses at all!" Mione gasped and rushed into action, horrified I could even threaten such a thing. I walked out of the bathroom, hair tamed and appearance decent.

Unfamiliar voices sounded from downstairs, accompanied by Mione's parents.

"Mione! Hurry, they're here!" Mione crashed out of the bathroom, partially delirious with drowsiness and hair half brushed. I collected her hair into a semi-presentable braid, huffing when she grew limp in my arms. Carefully, I lifted her onto my back, knowing she'd cling to me with all her strength. My hands found the handles of our trunks, mentally noting to scold Mione later.

I gripped the leather handles on the top, lifting both at once. One of these days, I'm gonna die from overexertion. Gritting my teeth, I began to go down to the entryway.

Standing there, eyes wide and mouths agape, were a pair of ginger adults. They were either shocked I was carrying all the luggage and Mione or that I didn't seem to even break a sweat doing it. Despite the constant strain I subjected myself to, I rarely sweat heavily; Mione liked to call it glistening.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Could you open the door for me?" I beamed, nodding my head in acknowledgment. Mr. Weasley scrambled with the knob, everyone moving well out of my way. I strolled down the walkway, dropping the trunks next to the rusty blue car. By some miracle of Merlin, I swung Mione into my arms to carry her bridal style back towards the gathering of adults, using my very slight height advantage to the best of my ability.

“You girls are just so adorable! I wish I had such a good best friend when I was your age,” Mrs. Granger cooed at us, draping me, and consequently Mione, in a patterned quilt. “Molly, Arthur, meet sweet Kirea Almirez. She and Mione have been friends since grade school.”

“Well, dear, it's nice to meet you! I can't believe I've never heard of you from Hermione before, you two seem so close,” Mrs. Weasley said joyfully, motherly vibes rolling off of her in waves. She was a relatively-short, plump woman with very prominent laugh lines and dimples on both cheeks. On the other hand, Mr. Weasley was tall and lanky in shape, towering over all of us. His face was angular, reminding me just a little bit of a certain blonde Slytherin.

“Yes, yes, introductions are important, but we really should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Alyssa, Charles. Don't worry, the girls are in good hands.” Mr. Weasley shook Mr. Granger’s hand and began ushering us in the direction of the car. “Alright, let's get this show on the road.” We all piled into the vehicle, Mione and I tangled together in the backseat. We were sprawled across the seats like one would sleep in a bed, but it's not like seat belts were necessary in a flying car anyway. Mr. Weasley informed me that we wouldn't be arriving for another two hours, so I happily snuggled Mione and slipped into a light nap.

~*~*~

Mione was the one who ended up waking me with swift prods at my neck and ears. Even under the cover darkness, she was breathtakingly beautiful. All soft angles and rough edges, body brushing over mine with shallow touches of her bare thighs against mine. _Damn it, not now gay thoughts!_ It was moments like this that made me oh so very glad I wasn't born with a dick; I surely would've been hard by then and totally embarrassed.

“Up, up, up,” Mione murmured into my neck, lips tickling my collarbones. I grumbled something about how unfair she was being, and then dragged us both to sit. Through the car window, I could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley struggling to carry one trunk in, and then they whipped out their wands to let magic do all the heavy lifting. My giggles were muffled by Mione’s hair as we stumbled out of car, wrapped in the enormous, supernaturally-soft quilt Mrs. Granger had given us earlier. I scooped her up once more because romance isn't dead yet.

“Come on in, girls. Quietly, wouldn't wanna wake the house.” Mrs. Weasley whispered, herding us into the kitchen and to the stairs. “You could always sleep in Ginny’s room, if one of you doesn't mind sleeping on the floor or sharing a bed. The attic is also open, but there's a ghoul up there. Right foul things, those are. There's a clean and fairly big bed, but I wouldn't take my chances if I were you.” Mione and I both grinned knowingly, doing that thing where we communicate through our eyebrows.

“I'm sure the attic will be fine,” I chuckled. Mrs. Weasley seemed a little concerned about this. Nonetheless, she bid us goodnight and shooed us up. The rickety steps creaked and groaned beneath the combined weight of us, and I tried my hardest to be as quiet as possible. Needless to say, Mione's insistent pecks against my arms, neck, and hands weren't helping in the slightest. Basically any skin I had revealed within her reach was bombarded with sweet nips and kisses. I groaned lowly, barely holding back my urge to slam her against a wall and wreck her. What the fuck did I do in my past life to deserve this torture?

"Mione, someone could see," I warned half-heartedly, praying for the endless stairs to finally stop. _What kind of house has this many stairs anyway? How many people live here?_

"Don't care." A press of lips in the crook of my elbow. "Why do you think I finally invited you to meet some of my other friends?" A stray hand sneaking up my shirt. "I want people to know about us, to parade you around like a prized treasure. I will claim you as mine and only mine." Holy fuck, that did me in. I don't know how I could have ever thought I wore the pants in the relationship; she clearly had me wrapped around her little finger. My pupils blown wide and control nearly gone, we burst into the attic.

Immediately, we were on the bed, making out like our lives depended on it. At some point, the shirts had been discarded, shorts following soon after. So there we were, scantily clad in our panties and bras, and fueled by desperate lust. Our hips grinded together forcefully, moving at an erratic pace. I pushed my knee between her thighs and pressed up, swallowing her lengthy moan with my tongue. We continued that way, her growing needier and needier for something, anything to get off. Our underwear was thrown somewhere across the room. _Hopefully, my fingers will be enough for tonight_. Agonizingly slow, I dipped my hand lower and lower to clutch at her wet heat. I kept her silent with my lips, working her till she dug her nails into my back and positively tore into me. Her body tensed beneath me, quivering with pleasure as everything came crashing down around her.

" _Holy shit_. You think anyone heard?" She locked her ankles behind my hips and pulled me flush against her warm body. Her hands tugged me down into a tender kiss and flipped us, massaging my scalp with delicate fingers. She combed through my locks slowly, lovingly. Kissing down my throat, she bit my pulse lightly and rose up once she was satisfied with ravishing my skin. The hungry look in her eyes had softened to a thrum of care and contentment, choosing to worship my body with her hands. Skillfully, she undid tense muscle and relaxed my mind, smirking triumphantly when I began to purr.

"N-no, Mione. You know how loud I can ge- _aah_!" She knew exactly how to tip me over the edge. All she had to do was get me near sleep, then bite that one spot on my hip, and I was done for. I was definitely much quieter than her when I reached my breaking point, but she shut me up anyway. As we both came back down from the pleasure high, I unhooked our bras and tossed them into one of the nightstand drawers. Mione shoved me into the sheets once that had been done, the fire in her returning full force. She devoured me, keeping me captive by holding my wrists above my head.

" _Hah_! Mione, we have to-- _ungh_ \--sleep," I groaned, arching into her. Her lips smiled as she slowed down, letting go of my wrists in favor of running her hands all over my body. She rocked against me, breathy moans escaping in puffs. I keened beneath the gentle touch and smooth motions.

"You're right. We have tomorrow, after all. I promise to ruin you completely while everybody is fast asleep. How does that sound?" My long moan was answer enough. She dug her teeth into my hip, breaking skin, and I lost it. My shout was muffled by the pillow I stuffed over my face. She hummed smugly, shifting us on our sides and winding a lazy arm around my waist. I kissed her goodnight, closing my eyes and hoping for a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~

Morning came quickly, light spilling through the attic window. My eyes blinked open sluggishly, body instinctively burrowing deeper into my girlfriend’s embrace. Something was making noise at the far side of the room, so I moved my gaze over to examine the source. A large, slimy ghost floated there, watching us intently with its one bloody eye. I didn't even flinch, smiling brightly at it and waving a hand in its direction.

“Hey, sorry if you saw… er, all of that,” I said awkwardly, having the decency to look embarrassed. A rumble in my mind warned me what was to come next.

 _You do not fear me, young witch_ , it spoke in my mind, slightly bewildered. I just chuckled, shaking my head slowly. _Interesting_. _You are the only one who has understood me so far. Well, your politeness has earned my respect, so I shall leave you to go along peacefully with your day_. I thanked it as it vanished, turning to face Mione. She was barely awake, mumbling incoherently into my shoulder. Her lips pressed cute little pecks all over my upper arm, slender fingers raking through my curls.

“Mornin’ to you, too,” I whispered, pulling her into an innocent kiss. “I think it's time I meet your other friends; you've been hoarding me to yourself for far too long.”

“I hate it when you're right,” she grumbled. She’d never met my other friends because I didn't have any. Being a muggleborn in Slytherin made things hard, and the other muggleborns in my house steered clear of me because I was commonly picked on. Mione had been reluctant to help me when I was beaten to a bloody pulp and left outside of the Gryffindor common room, but we resparked the connection we had before Hogwarts, so all was well. We had been dating for a year and a half at this point, and we were finally ready to tell people. Our plan was not to come out, but to to simply go home and state we were dating. What better way was there to make it obvious we weren't straight? Unfortunately, my parents committed a joint suicide and my brothers were sent away to Russia, leaving me orphaned and alone on my 14th birthday. But enough of the tragic backstory.

We got ready (thank god all of the hickeys could be hidden easily), and then skipped downstairs, fingers intertwined. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around in the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning, girls! Would you mind giving me a hand?”

“Mione is a menace in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, but I would be happy to help,” I snorted, earning an elbow jab from Mione. But she knew it was true, so she sat down at the long table in the center of the cluttered space. I instantly began to twirl around, chopping and stirring and cooking up a storm. The food was ready in no time. Mione assisted in setting the table and we laid out a feast for breakfast. I wasn't one for meat, so I made myself a smoothie and a salad to make up for it. Gingers trickled in, drawn by the smell of eggs and bacon. Mione had gone back upstairs to get something for me, and I was sitting on the counter. Mrs. Weasley had also slipped out to do god-knows-what. I sipped my smoothie, reading a book about dragons.

“Hello, beautiful~” one of the taller boys whistled. He was followed by an identical boy as he sauntered over. They ended up leaning against the counter on either side of me, twin smirks twitching on their lips.

“Mornin’ Fred.” I inclined my head to the one who had spoken. “Hello, George.”

“How do you know our names?” The two gasped.

“Mione talks about all of you enough for me to recognize personalities.”

“You know Mione? Do you go to Hogwarts?” George was spoke that time, hands creeping closer to my bare knee. I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore their obvious flirting.

“Yes, I do.” I hadn't looked up from my book once during the whole conversation. _Take a hint._

“Are you sure? I would've remembered such a pretty face.” Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Honestly, I wasn't easy to find during the school year; it was a lot easier to get around the crowded castle using secret tunnels than to fight my way through the halls. Mione and I were always in the library when we had the time, so it's no surprise they’d never seen me before. Irma, commonly known as Pince, and I had an agreement.

“Positive,” I replied blandly, flipping onto the next page. Strangely enough, I could sense Mione getting closer and closer. Sometimes, I wondered if I was part werewolf. “Hey, Mione.” I lifted my head up and sent her a radiant grin as she handed me my jacket, tugging my hair lightly to indicate she wanted to put it up. I hopped off my perch, turning my head so she could braid my hair. Fred and George had greeted Mione, continuing to blatantly flirt with me. The hidden glare in Mione’s eyes made me want to laugh, but, for the sake of what I was about to do, I held back. She finished, leaving a pat on my on my arm.

“Thanks, babe,” I chirped, pecking her lips casually. Hopefully, she felt my smirk. Fred choked and George gasped, stumbling away from us. _Don't laugh, Kirea. Don't laugh._

“No problem, love,” Mione answered back smugly, weaving her fingers between mine. We sat down at the table, her ankle hooking mine underneath the red and white tablecloth. The twins were rooted to their place, jaws slack and eyes wide. Wordlessly, they slid into the spaces across from us. Next came a girl, who I assumed to be Ginny, and she practically tackled Mione.

“I didn't know you were coming over! Are you gonna join us at the Cup? I've been dying to hang out with a non-Weasley,” she exclaimed, bouncing up and down with Mione squeezed in her arms. I snickered behind my hand, watching the whole exchange with amusement. Of course, this garnered Ginny's attention to shift to me in the form of a piercing stare. It softened when she recognized me as a non-Weasley. “Hullo!” She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘girl power’ under her breath.

“Hiya.” I did a little wave, eyebrows raised curiously.

“Ginny, this is my girlfriend, Kirea.” Ginny didn't seem too disturbed by this idea, maybe a tad shocked, but generally okay with it.

“Oh!” Her express morphed into playful irritation. “I can't believe you didn't tell me you played for both teams! I thought there were no secrets between us!” She slapped Mione on the shoulder lightly, the dazzling smile settled on her face fooling nobody.

“No, I play for only one team. It's called Rea,” Mione replied automatically.

“Merlin, you're one of those disgustingly adorable couples.” Ginny’s nose scrunched up slightly, keeping up the act of annoyance. “I bet, boys are gonna have to watch you two be cute and know they can't have you,” she tittered, mischief gleaming in her eyes. Fred and George confirmed Ginny’s idea by continuing to stare at us like we were aliens or something. _Truly astounding._ Another red-head entered the scene, his resting-bitch face already activated.

“Mione, stranger,” he grumbled, barely tilting his head our way. He trudged over to the table, thumping down into a seat. “Fuck, it's early.”

“You could've slept in, Percy. You can Apparate.” Ginny rolled her eyes, striking a sassy pose.

“You gremlins would've eaten all the good stuff.”

“True,” Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. “By the way, this is Kirea, Mr. Rude.”

“What did you expect a bouquet of flowers and a welcome banner? And what kind of name is Kirea anywa-” He stopped talking abruptly after he got a good look at me. Promptly, he turned to the twins. “Holy shit, she's a right pretty thing,” he whispered.

“Thanks, dude. Sorry-not-so-sorry, I'm taken,” I chortled.

“What kind of wonder boy managed to catch you?”

“Wonder _girl_ , and you're looking at her, ” Mione butted in, wrapping a lazy arm across my shoulders. Percy was by no means okay with this news; he looked simultaneously horrified and disturbed. _Not everybody is privy to basic human decency, it seems._

“But that's not…”

“Normal? Right? God’s intention? Not like I care, you're not exactly gonna convince me by dissing me as a person. It's like if I were to be offended that you preferred cake over brownies; it makes absolutely zero sense.” I expressed boredom physically, but my tone told a whole different story. “You've just graduated, yes?” He nodded nervously. “You're legally an adult, act like one.” He didn't utter a word, taken aback by my boldness.

“Mione!” Another pair of boys came running in to attack Mione with adoration.

“Ron! Harry!” Standing, she squished them into a group hug, smothering them in her hair. Both of them had red hair, but the shorter one’s was darker and richer in color. The taller one had freckles and earthy brown eyes, so he had to be Ron. Then that meant… Harry was the emerald-eyed son of Lily and James Potter. _It can't be..._

“You're not supposed to have Lily’s hair,” I rasped to myself, my skin paling considerably in horror and fear. The markings on my hands burned, but the glamour held steady. _Thank god, the scar is still there._

“Rea, these are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter,” Mione announced. “Hey, are you alright?” Her concern was as endearing as ever, easing the nerves lumped in my throat.

“Yeah, love, just thirsty,” I strained out, taking a long sip of my smoothie. Forcing my voice to even out, I greeted the boys pleasantly. Ron and Harry were both fixated on me strangely.

“Don't get that look. She isn't single,” Fred piped up glumly, finally breaking from the stupor he was trapped in. Ron audibly groaned and Harry sighed in dismay.

“The good one are always taken! Even Mione has been dating some apparently god-like guy for some time,” Ron’s complained. “What’s it take to get a nice bird these days!?”

“For one, don't call ‘em birds. Secondly, talk to her like a human being. That tends to work, but she decides if she has romantic feelings for you, so don't be a douche about it if she rejects you,” I advised. “And Mione isn't dating a dude.”

“Since when are you an expert romantic,” Mione teased, referring to how I confessed my feelings for her. The comment sent blood rushing to my face, painting my skin a dusty red.

“One second… Mione you lied to us?!” Betrayal washed over Ron, a dramatic palm pressed to his heart. “How could you do this to me?!”

“Stop it, Ronald. I am dating somebody,” Mione huffed. “And _she_ doesn't need to know how I've described her to you.”

“You called me _god-like_ , love,” I stated without missing a beat, not giving Ron or Harry a chance to react properly. Ron’s jaw came loose and he had lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. Harry, however, was positively thrilled, jumping up and clapping his hands together. He reached out for our hands and swung them a little in his, the cutest smile scrawled upon his tan skin.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I didn't know you liked girls! You should've fucking told me; we could've been secret queers together,” Harry gushed, soft features giddy with excitement. _He’s so different in this timeline._

“Bloody brilliant! Harry’s gay, too! If there is anybody who would like to announce anything, now’s the time to do it,” Ron muttered, exasperation and anger lining his tone.

“I'm bisexual! Means I like both girls and guys,” Harry clarified.

“The gays are everywhere,” I whispered seriously, waving my hands in the shape of a rainbow. We all burst into a fit of giggles, except all the shell-shocked Weasley boys present.

“What next? Harry’s dating Malfoy?! Mighty Merlin…” Harry squeaked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“About that, mate…”

“Oh you've got to be shitting me!” Ron pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Kidding,” Harry chuckled, “I have much better taste in men.” He winked at Fred and George. In response, Ron banged his head against the table. At that moment, the Weasley parents entered to see their children in various strange positions with a range of emotions expressed on their faces. Wonderful.

“Well, it's nice to see all up and ready to get on with the day! Excited for the Cup?” Mr. Weasley asked casually.

“Mum, did you know Mione and Kirea are dating?” Not wasting time I see, Ronald.

“Of course! Hermione, no offense, but your parents must be blind if they can't see the way you look at Kirea isn't just friendly,” Mrs. Weasley answered easily, sitting down among us. Mr. Weasley pulled out a newspaper, flipping through carelessly while his son’s mind tripped over itself to take in all this information being thrown at him. Ron was obviously totally incapable of processing the idea that he had been surrounded by so many people he apparently didn't know enough about.

“Then, why have you let us share a room?” _Mione, be smart, please. They know and are okay with it. Stop talking while we're ahead_.

“Neither of you can get pregnant together,” Mrs. Weasley said the same way a normal person would talk of the weather.

“Mother,” Percy exclaimed, embarrassed by his mom’s forwardness. 

“What? All of you are old enough to know about such things,” she shrugged. The fight drained from him and he slouched in his seat. “Anyway, you better thank Kirea for that wonderful meal you're eating.”

“You made this?” Ron asked through a mouthful of pancakes. I ducked my head, face flushing a bright red when he proceeded to compliment me. The rest of the family said there round of thanks, too.

“Alright, children! Let’s head out. It's a long walk to the portkey, so we need to get moving!” Mr. Weasley rushed us out the door, ignoring everybody's complaints.


End file.
